A Watery Truth
by TheMagic8ball
Summary: Jason and Sophie are siblings. Jason is perfectly normal, while Sophie is...different. When Sophie is thrown into the ocean, Jason jumps in to save her. Unfortunately, they both drown. Truth decides to have a bit of fun and rescues them. For a price.
1. Chapter One

**TheMagic8ball: I do not own anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist. Neither does Rabbit. The only two characters that are ours are Jason and Sophie. It took us a while to think of the names, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**BlueRoseRabbit: Hey, Rabbit here, 8ball and I are writing this together. WE OWN ALMOST NOTHING, MMKAY?**

. . . . . . . . . .

_ Sinking...BUM-BUM...sinking...BUM-BUM...I don't want to die...BUM-BUM...Help...BUM-BUM...BUM-BUM..BUM-BUM BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM_

"Jason! Get up, birthday boy, you're going to be late for work!"

_ Oh._

_ Just Mom._

I groaned, sitting up in bed as I looked at the clock and realized what time it was. I jolted out of bed to get dressed. _Gosh, I hate my uniform. _I put on my clothes, went downstairs, crammed some bacon in my mouth, and ran out the door.

I'm Jason Aberdeen. I work as a waiter at Ruby Tuesday's, and it sucks. At least a few of my friends are there to cheer me up. Gosh, I hate going to work on my birthday.

My little sis is Sophie. We live with our mom because our dad left when we were little. Mom says he left because he needed space.

I think it was because of Sophie.

She's a little...different. It's not anything diagnosable, really, it's just weird. I love her to pieces, though.

I guess that's it. Other than Sophie, we're pretty ordinary.

I hurried to Ruby Tuesday's and grabbed an apron. Great. Late again.

"Yo, wassup, Jason? What's your excuse this time?" My friend Larry, or as we call him, "Boardwalk" (he sells drugs on the boardwalk), said as he dashed buy with a tray of food. Things were kind of hectic that afternoon as we served our Saturday customers.

Yesssss, only thirty more minutes 'til my shift is over, then I can have my lunch break.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Where's Jason?" Sophie said, startling her mother.

"Gee, you scared me, Sophie, you're so quiet when you walk!" Her mother clutched at her heart with a fake smile plastered on her face. The smile was fake, but the fright and nervousness was real.

_you shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

Sophie's expression did not change as she asked again. "Where's Jason?"

"He's at work, honey." Her mother turned back to cutting carrots. Sophie walked out of the room, ignoring the relieved sigh that usually came after she was done speaking with her mother.

_raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

Sophie decided to take a walk on the pier. She couldn't swim, but there were rails there. She wouldn't fall.

Besides, she could sense something big was going to happen there. She didn't know what it was, but it was important. She stopped by a store, where she purchased a nice new soccer ball. The owner of the store muttered, "Freak." as she walked out. She ignored it, just like she ignored everything cruel everyone ever said about her.

Once she got to the pier, she sat down on a bench and gazed up at the sky. All was peaceful for a moment. It was one of those moments where you're one with everything, and everything is a part of you, and nothing can hurt you.

_if the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you, too?_

"Hey, it's the freak girl!"

. . . . . . . . . .

"JASON!" My friend Avery burst in, panting. What was he doing here? "They... They got her... Your sister!"

I felt my blood run cold. "Where?"

Next thing I knew, we were running towards the pier as fast as we could. Being a soccer player I managed to get ahead of my friends by a few yards. I saw those bastards, George and his gang, holding my sister at the end of the pier, laughing.

They pushed her over the rail.

Into the sea.

_ "Noooooooo!" _I screamed as I bolted towards them. I put all my force into one fist and bashed him in the face. The last thing I saw before jumping off to rescue my sister was blood pouring from George's broken nose.

The water was ice cold and resisted me fiercely, but I swam as fast as I could towards the limp form of my sister. She couldn't swim, but I could, and I was going to save her. I grabbed her around the waist and started kicking towards the surface. Had the water always been this deep? I swam up, higher and higher, but I started to see spots in front of my eyes. I need oxygen. I desperately tried to hold in my breath, but my body couldn't take it any longer.

My vision went black as water filled my lungs.

_ I don't want to die..._

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlueRoseRabbit: This is mostly 8ball's idea.**

**TheMagic8ball: Well, that's it, I guess, the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and we will be writing more soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter Two

**TheMagic8ball: All we own are the Aberdeen siblings.**

**BlueRoseRabbit: If we were rich and owned lots of songs that Sophie listens to, then we'd sell them all and buy FMA. It would be a little different, I think...**

. . . . . . . . . .

I groaned as I sat up. What's going on? This space... It's totally white, going on for forever in all directions, except... two floating doors?

"Who're you?" I asked the grinning white figure sitting in front of one of the doors. "Where am I? Where's Sophie?!"

"You ask a lot of questions, Mister Aberdeen. I'll tell you what, I'll answer one."

"Fine." I muttered. "What's going on?"

"Ooh, nice. You see, you and your sister drowned over there. I decided that I could have a little fun and change things up a bit. That's why you're here." The thing's grin was wide.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"I said I'd answer _one_." The thing spoke in many voices, voices of all kinds It even spoke in my voice.

"Could you at least tell me who the hell you are?" I growled, growing angry.

"I am the Universe. I am God. I am All. I am One. I am You. I am Truth." Truth's grin grew even wider. "I'll make you a deal, Mister Aberdeen." He (if it's me, then it's a he, right?) said.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll give you a new chance at life and even show you the Ultimate Truth, if you want. There would, of course, be a price." Truth's wide smile was disconcerting.

"What kind of price?" I didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"I think your left arm would be good." Truth gestured at my arm. I stared at him in horror.

"My arm?!" I yelled in shock.

"Well, I'm giving you a second chance at life. That's worth an arm, wouldn't you say?" He grinned.

Well, it's not like you need arms for soccer. Also, taking my left arm means I'd still be able to write. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "I- I guess. Okay. Sure. Why not. Lets do it." I held my arm out.

"Fabulous! I'll see you shortly. You will see a bit of Ultimate Truth. It's gonna hurt your head, just to let you know." He grinned. The doors opened behind me and little black hands grabbed me and started pulling me in. I screamed, but resistance was futile.

Information and images streamed by me in a whirl. I felt like my head was going to explode, and I screamed bloody murder.

I was finally thrown back at Truth's feet. I gasped for air, and Truth laughed. "Was it fun, learning bits and pieces of Ultimate Truth?"

"No." I shuddered, then screamed as my left arm was suddenly ripped apart, turning into small, paper-thin blocks that reformed on Truth's body. I clutched my stump, clenching my teeth.

"See ya later, Mister Aberdeen!" Truth called out happily as the doors opened and I was dragged back once more, to be sent to this new land where I'd be given a new chance at life.

Suddenly, a panicked thought occurred to me.

"Where's Sophie?!" I screamed, struggling against the black hands. "Where's my baby sister?!"

"You're only _just _asking that _now_?" Truth laughed. "What a selfish boy."

Then the doors shut and I knew no more.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome, little girl. I'm Truth."

_who do you think you are?_

Sophie stood in an infinitely white space. The only things there other than her were two floating doors and a white figure with only a mouth.

"I died." She said simply.

_I dream I'm drowning in the ocean_

"I like you, Miss Aberdeen. You never speak a lie, and you are different from most humans." Truth leaned closer. "Want to make a deal? I'll show you parts of Ultimate Truth and give you a new chance at life. For a price, of course."

"Where's Jason?"

"You're so thoughtful. He's been given the same opportunity as you have." Truth grinned.

"He accepted."

"If you say so." Truth's grin was wider than before.

"He did. I'm certain." Sophie said, then paused. "What do you want from me?" Her voice betrayed no emotions, as usual.

"I want your color, and I want your taste."

_and now someone is gonna pay_

"What?" Sophie was confused. That didn't make much sense.

"You will no longer be able to taste food, and you won't be able to see in color anymore. Your world will be tasteless and in greyscale." Truth grinned. "Pretty good deal, considering you'll get to live again."

_cover up the grey with silver lining_

"I accept." Sophie gave a small curtsy, causing Truth to laugh.

"Then learn! Learn, and your premonitions and visions will be clearer! Learn, and let yourself go!" Truth waved its arms dramatically and the doors behind Sophie opened. Black hands with long, spindly arms grabbed her. She dropped the soccer ball she hasn't realized she had been holding as the arms dragged her away from Truth.

Information and images streamed by her at lightning speeds, forcing its way into her skull, imprinting itself into her memory. So much knowledge, how could one keep it all straight? Sophie allowed herself to show real fear, a rare sight, and she screamed in terror. After what felt like an eternity, Sophie stumbled back out, almost falling, but managing to stay on two feet. She said nothing as she stood there shaking, eyes wide and skin pale.

_what happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?_

"Alright, I'll be taking my payment now." Truth gestured lazily and little flecks of something flew from Sophie to Truth, but Sophie felt no real change. She picked up the soccer ball she had accidentally brought with her from home and watched Truth warily. "Have fun being alive!" Truth waved goodby as Sophie was pulled back through the doors once more.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Alright, Colonel Bastard, whaddaya want from us now?" I complained as Al and I walked in to Mustang's office. Riza Hawkeye stood behind Mustang's desk, where Mustang ignored my outburst.

"Hello, Alphonse. I see you didn't bring Edward with you today."

"But he's right here, sir." Alphonse sounded confused.

"What? I don't see him." He looked around the room, then "noticed" me. "Ah, there you are, Edward, I didn't notice you because you're so short." He said mildly with a smirk on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SM-!" I broke off in horror as I stared at the circle that started to glow on the ceiling above Mustang's desk.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang watched me with a worried frown on his face.

I lunged and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him as far from the desk as I could. Alphonse had noticed the circle as well and pulled Hawkeye (much more gently, of course) far from the desk.

"Fullmetal, what the hell-?!" Mustang began yelling with fury, until he saw my horrified face and finally noticed the circle on the ceiling that crackled with alchemic energy. "That's a-!"

Two figures abruptly fell from the ceiling onto Mustang's desk.

We all remained motionless as the circle vanished without a trace. The two figures (now recognizable as people) did not move.

"A-are they dead?" Alphonse asked hoarsely (which didn't make sense because he can't get hoarse; he doesn't have a throat! But what the hell, who gives a crap). Mustang adjusted his gloves and inches forward.

"Sir!" Hawkeye protested.

"Stay back, Lieutenant." He raised a hand and she obediently stepped back. Mustang's eyes widened as he stood over one of the drenched humans. "His arm! His arm is gone- There's blood everywhere, he could bleed out! Hawkeye, call a hospital." He recovered from his original shock and went into military mode. "They're soaked to the bone in cold water," he checked their pulses, "but they're alive. The heartbeat is faint, but they're alive." He turned to Al and I, who were just standing there in shock as Hawkeye phoned the hospital. "What're you two doing? Get some cloth, we have to stop the bleeding." He frowned as we snapped out of our shock and began to panic.

"Cloth, cloth- Oh!" I took off my jacket and rushed over to Mustang, who snatched the jacket from me and pressed it against the open wound. My favorite jacket became blood-soaked, but it was a little hard to tell because it was already red in color.

The nurses took the pair away on stretchers shortly after. Hawkeye drove Mustang, Al, and I to the hospital, following the ambulance. We were not allowed near the patients for an hour or so, during which we waited in a heavy silence, wondering about these strangers who had just haphazardly appeared in Mustang's office.

"You may see the boy now." A pretty nurse showed us in, where a boy with shaggy black hair and a bandaged stump of a left arm was staring into space. His eyes flicked over to us suspiciously when we entered the room, and they were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen, crystal-like and...pained? He looked tired, suspicious, and afraid.

"This is your language, right?" He asked in Amestrian. I nodded as we pulled up a few chairs. "Who are you?"

"When did you wake up?" Mustang asked, avoiding the question.

"Only a minute or so ago." The boy replied.

"Well, kid, I hope you don't mind if we ask you a few questions." The colonel said smoothly as Hawkeye pulled our a notepad and paper.

"I have a few of my own I'd like answers to." His eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my earlier question, _who are you_?"

We all shared a glance. "It couldn't hurt to tell him, if he hasn't recognized us on sight already." I muttered. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Alphonse said politely.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. This is my lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye." The colonel gestured to Hawkeye, who gave the boy an acknowledging nod.

"Jason Aberdeen." The boy muttered. "That's my name."

"How old are you, Jason?" Mustang asked.

"Fifteen."

"Stand up." I stood abruptly, glaring down at the boy, who was startled.

"Sit down, Fullmetal, we can prove your everlasting shortness later." Colonel Shit waved a hand.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" I screamed in rage as my little brother held me back from killing that bastard. He had the nerve to look undisturbed by it all. Hawkeye was calm also, of course. Jason looked very startled.

"Where did you come from, Jason?" Mustang asked. Jason's attention snapped back to the colonel.

"The- Hold on, wait. We're not speaking English, are we? Where am I?!" He looked panicked, then absolutely terrified as he looked around. "Where's my sister?! Did a girl show up with me?! Where is she?! Where?!" He was yelling now. Al and I were at a loss for words. What could we do?

"_Jason_."

A small, fragile voice was heard. It was a feminine voice, and a little accented.

"Sophie?!" Jason called out, starting to try and get out of bed. "Sophie, where are you? Can you understand this language?" He started speaking in a language that I didn't understand, which was very strange because Truth gave me knowledge on loads of languages back when Al and I tried to, you know, bring our mother back to life.

The girl answered Jason in that foreign language, and then a nurse brought her in, and Jason was weeping and holding that frail girl in his arms like the world was ending and she was his only hope. She looked startled, then wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. The nurse handed me something round and stepped out of the room. It was a black and white ball of some sort.

After Jason calmed down and we made introductions again, I finally got a good look at the two. Jason was probably tall (gah!), had shaggy black hair, and bright, crystal-blue eyes. His skin tone was an average sort, like mine. His younger sister, Sophie, had pale skin, crystal-blue eyes like Jason's, and long, wavy white hair that reached her waist. Her expression was serene, but somehow...different. Jason was fifteen years old and Sophie was fourteen years old.

"Where are we?" Jason asked Mustang.

"Amestris." Sophie said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "I overheard the nurses." She said something to Jason in that strange language, and he paled. He asked her something in a shaky voice, and she responded in Amestrian. "Tell them."

"O-okay." He took a deep breath. "We came from a different world."

"What?" I eyed them skeptically.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Well," I began, glancing at Sophie, who had gone back to being blank and unresponsive. "You see, we didn't mean to come here. It was an accident. There were a couple of shitheads who were messing around with my sister. I heard about it and ran to save her, only arriving in time to see her thrown off a pier into the ocean. Sophie can't swim, so I didn't hesitate to jump in and get her. Unfortunately, the both of us drowned." My fist clenched. "Somehow, we were taken to this big white void, and this guy called Truth or something showed us 'Ultimate Truth' and gave us a new chance at life. For a price." I laughed bitterly, gesturing to my stump. Mustang and Hawkeye looked confused, the armored man, Alphonse, was expressionless (he's got a helmet on, for Pete's sake), and Edward was as pale as milk.

"H-how awful..." Alphonse stuttered at last.

"I'm not quite sure if I follow. You two died in your world and were transported to ours..?" Mustang frowned.

"Yes." I nodded my confirmation.

"Jason," Sophie spoke up suddenly, though her voice was still emotionless as ever. "You shouldn't have jumped into the water to get me. You knew it was dangerous."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! Watch you drown?!" My voice level rose, as did my astonishment and anger.

"Yes." She looked at me with vacant eyes. "Then you would've been alive. I'm sure Mother would've preferred it that way."

"Mother wanted us both to be alive!" I protested.

"Yes, but if it had been just you who died, and I lived, Mother would never get over it. Ever. She may have loved me, but I made her nervous and scared. She would've been content without me ever appearing in her world. It would just be you and her and Father, and she would've been happy. Subtract you from our family and nothing joyful would ever happen again." She said in monotone. I wanted to yell at her, to cover my ears, to not hear a word of it, to scream that it was all lies, but I couldn't.

In my heart I knew it was true, and that was killing me.

. . . . . . . . . .

I couldn't say anything. Jason's silence was heartbreaking.

Sophie got up and walked over to Brother, who watched her cautiously. She took the ball the nurse had given him and walked back over to Jason.

"Happy birthday." She held the ball out to him, and he took it with shaking hands and wide eyes. He looked up at her.

"Was that why you were out and about that day?" His voice was a faint whisper. Sophie nodded, and Jason broke down into tears.

. . . . . . . . . .

**BlueRoseRabbit: That's all for now. We'll be back soon with more of the Aberdeens'.**

**TheMagic8ball: May the odds be ever in your favor, Yoda.**

**BlueRoseRabbit: Uhh... I guess that could be translated to "Have a nice day"? I dunno. xD**


End file.
